onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/2013 Devil Fruits Tournament - Round 2 Group 1 of 4
First and foremost, I would like to express my gratitude to all users for supporting and participating this tourney. Initially I dare not expect this event to be very well received, but having the number of participating users averaging over 30 users per (Round 1) group, peaking with 41 users in (Round 1) Group 8, I felt very happy with the general response. Thank you very much for playing and I hope in the future 5 rounds will be as entertaining as the past round have been. Now, here's where things get rough. Over the past round, we have selected half of the most favored fruit from the initial 64 named, canon devil fruits. In this round now, we will further cut the list into half, from 32 to 16. Therefore this round should be all about tough decisions. Good luck to us all! The emerging 16 favourite fruits from Round 1 has been systematically placed into orders of 4 groups of 8 each. You should probably have seen the starting lineups by now in the Dashboard blog but nonetheless, Group 1 fruits are as below: In this round, here is what you will do: - you will still vote with 4 choices, same as Round 1, but this time you will specify one special fruit to be given IMMUNITY and then 3 others with normal vote. The fruit with the highest immunity vote will automatically earn a by in Round 3, therefore qualifying straight into Round 4. Three other highest voted fruits AFTER the one with immunity will advance to Round 3. - E.g. AY's vote: Immunity = Doru, Awa, Mato, Guru. This means I am giving the immunity vote to Doru Doru no Mi, and the other 3 gets normal votes. - in the event that you have specified 4 fruits without stating which gains immunity, I will assume the first fruit mentioned by you to be given immunity. - Should you wish to NOT cast your votes in full (1 immunity + 3 normal), you are allowed to cast 3 votes or less of your preference (e.g. 1 immunity + 2 normal or 1 immunity + 1 normal or no immunity 3 normal, etc). Still, bear in mind that if you wanted to cast 4 normal votes, the clause just above will be applicable. NO casting of 5 votes or more. - Result vote counting will commence in below priority order: :1.0) Establish which fruit gets immunity :1.1) In the event of a tie, normal votes of the related fruits will act as tiebreaker :2.0) Excluding the above fruit, which 3 highest voted (normal) fruit advance to next round :2.1) In the event of a tie, immunity votes of the related fruits will act as tiebreaker :Note: In the event that even the tiebreaker does not decide a conclusion, a random choice will be made at organiser's end. Let the votes begin! Contest rules: 1) Group voting commence now and will remain open until UTC 0300am 24 Jul 2013 (MAL 1100am 24 Jul 2013) 2) Voting will be done via comments. All registered users are eligible to vote once only. The same is applicable to AWC users but only 7 earliest AWC votes will be counted, 8th onwards are ignored. 3) In this round, users will vote with 4 devil fruit selections - 1 with immunity and 3 with normal votes, in order to advance to next stages. User's own choice of DFs, whether the choice be made due to the factor of power, unique abilities, the DF user, historic events, etc, are strictly personal and independent. E.g. AY's vote: Immunity = Doru, Awa, Mato, Guru. This means I am giving the immunity vote to Doru Doru no Mi, and the other 3 gets normal votes 4) in the event of 4 fruits being selected without stating which gains immunity, it will be assumed the first fruit mentioned will be given immunity 5) Should you wish NOT to cast your votes in full (1 immunity, 3 normal), you are allowed to cast 3 votes or less of your preference (e.g. 1 immunity, 2 normal, or 1 immunity 1 normal, or no immunity 3 normal, etc). Still bear in mind that if you wanted to cast 4 normal votes, the clause just above will be applicable. NO casting of 5 votes or more. 6) Result vote counting will commence in below priority order: :1.0) Establish which fruit gets immunity :1.1) In the event of a tie, normal votes of the related fruits will act as tiebreaker :2.0) Excluding the fruit with immunity, which 3 highest voted (normal) fruit advance to next round :2.1) In the event of a tie, immunity votes of the related fruits will act as tiebreaker :Note: In the event that even the tiebreaker does not decide a conclusion, a random choice will be made at organiser's end. ________________________________________________________________________________ FINAL RESULTS: Immunity granted to Nikyu Nikyu no Mi with 49% majority votes (advance to Round 4), while Moku Moku no Mi, Hana Hana no Mi and Hito Hito no Mi Model Daibutsu (a tie of normal votes with Doa Doa no Mi but Daibutsu has more immunity votes than Doa) advance to Round 3 ________________________________________________________________________________ Related links: The Dashboard Round 2 Prelude <<< Round 1 Group 8 Round 2 Group 2 >>> Category:Blog posts